


Narcotic Love (Slipped In)

by primaverala



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gen, High School AU, House Party, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaverala/pseuds/primaverala
Summary: Ivan doesn't get it. Ivan doesn't get why Alfred is running away. Why Alfred is letting himself get hurt, by people who don't love him. Why he saw him kissing someone who wasnothis boyfriend.Ivan doesn't understand. He feels his face harden, teeth clenching, mind reeling. He doesn't really care to.





	Narcotic Love (Slipped In)

**Author's Note:**

> posted on wattpad under SonderingStudent :)

Ivan looked around the classroom to his smiley faced underclassman, just a freshman to Ivan's senior, Alfred Jones. In a combined class (an optional Software class- so it's a mix of years) Alfred doesn't stand out too much by being the youngest- even if he still has a bit of baby fat compared to his older peers. He's popular anyway, handsome and funny.

Ivan's already decided Alfred's attractive after-all, he is Ivan's boyfriend.

There's a party tonight, Arthur's hosting it. Never being popular, Ivan didn't get invited directly. He'd never go in the first place.

Except he's watching Alfred accept the offer from Arthur, and oh look- a change of plans.

...

It's a normal Friday night house party. He's almost dumb enough to come on time- how awkward would that be? When it gets dark he leaves his house, the only thing weighing him down is the plan.

It'll happen tonight.

Of course, it all doesn't go to plan- somehow his little sister is there with Toris. Why did he take his 14 year old sister? He doesn't know, but he gets a bit derailed with that discussion.

(He washes his bloody knuckles off in the bathroom, after escaping from Natalya's faithful grasp. He thought he wouldn't be able to. He remembers wincing when she kissed his bloody hand. "Big brother! My hero." Toris lays abandoned on the porch, harsh light highlighting the bruises given.)

He turns to see Alfred standing in the doorway, "Oh sorry dude, didn't see you there!" Ivan passes by him, not saying a word. He feels Alfred's confused gaze on his back before the door closes shut.

...

He spends a hour looking for Alfred. The booze a senior bought (Francis, with his beard he can maybe pass for an adult, on a good day) tastes like shitty water. It's that or wine, and he wishes there was actual hard liquor.

Luckily, a guy brought some, so Ivan's able to get drunk for free. What a night.

He finally finds him with his brother- his brother's smoking with Tim, talking about whether shrooms should be legalized. He steps around them before making his way over to Alfred.

A golden boy he is. His first party with upperclassman and he's drinking soda. Ivan wonders where Arthur is, after all, it is his party and he invited Alfred.

He remembers Francis and Arthur making out (and more, a part of his minder shudders,) in a dark corner somewhere. He wonders, is that the reason for Alfred's pouty frown?

He guesses he'll have to wipe the frown off his face, wouldn't he?

Giving the other drink ('Bud Light' he decides, 'A drink that has no alcohol and taste, perfect for a lightweight.') to Alfred, "Hey Ivan! I remember you, you're from my software class, right? How ya doing?"

Fake face on- he hopes this looks right. He ignores his arms shaking, coiled with rage. "Good. How are you enjoying the party, Alfred?"

Holding the drink in his hand, Alfred flushes under the dark lighting of the basement. "Doing pretty good man. Is this for me?"

Ivan gestures to his own drink. "Is that okay? I don't know if you drink, but..."

Alfred waves him off, "No, no! It's good. I drink." He adds as an after-thought, taking a sip. Ivan hides a smile behind his hand at Alfred's revulsed facial expression. 'I drink', his ass. "Is it good?" Ivan teased, Alfred coughing. "Uh-huh, yeah.."

Still drinking, Ivan reminded himself not to laugh. Wouldn't want to seem rude, now, would he?

Talking for a while, Alfred shifted on the couch. "Is it just me man, or is it hot?" Ivan loosened the scarf around his neck. A sigh escaping past his lips, the chill of the basement pricking goosebumps. "I agree. Wanna go outside?"

...

Heading outside, the lights strung up on the back porch made Alfred seem more beautiful. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Alfred looked at the forest, then back to the house. Would he leave, or? Deny him? Walk away from him? Ivan felt his heart hammering in his chest. It's too late for them to go back. Alfred shrugged. "Sounds cool, man!" He'd already taken off his jacket, complaining of how "it is so hot, dude!"

Walking out, Alfred and Ivan gazed around the dark wooded area. After a while, Alfred turned to Ivan. "Hey, doesn't it look so pretty out here-"

Alfred stopped, looking at Ivan's back. "Ivan?.."

Ivan grasped Alfred's throat, slamming him against the ground. Alfred eyes were dazed for a moment, still confused, before becoming panicked.

Ivan loved Alfred's voice. So pure, a child-like quake on the syllables even as his voice deepened. Times like this- fingers digging into skin- just amplified this fact.

He started to scream. Squeezing tighter, Ivan was glad he chose the woods. Who would expect the golden boy himself would leave the party?

He holds back on the pressure, to hear Alfred hack and struggle to breath, "Why.."

More pressure again, then. He looks at Alfred's flushed face- so pretty he looked in the lights. His drink worked well, then.

Oh well. No use for a cheating whore, though. He remembers what Alfred done- kissing some little bitch. Sakura, was it? A short asian girl with black hair. How cute. If only she knew he had a boyfriend. How would she react then? 

His hands clench by reflex, and the skin he tears into reminds him that he's currently choking Alfred. His hands shake. Good.

He figures he's dead once Alfred's eyes roll back to his head- the blood spilt afterwards just reassures the fact. He stares into the whites of Alfred's eyes. He sees a bug landing, quivering, sporadic movement, on the cusp of his eyes. Alfred's lips seem blue in the dark of the frosty October night. Ivan breathes out a stream of chilled air. 'It really was hot, wasn't it, Alfredka?' The thoughts, inlaid with his voice in his internal monologue, seemed wrong to his ears. Fake.

He brushes fingers, threading them through the blond layers. He clenched, the corpse's body jerking lifelessly against his pull. Like being a puppeteer. He feels a laugh crawl up his throat, jerk him tight. Alfred would be the perfect puppet. He pulls his fingers back, done with the game. He wipes the blond strands of hair on the ground, tangled within his fingers, disinterested. 

He feels like he should wash his hands. He levels his gaze to Afreds. 'Especially after touching someone like that' is what whispers in his mind, before the thought doesn't continue further, dropped to the floor, discarded. He can hear the ringing of the keys falling in his head, all around, in every time and place.

He removes his coat and scarf- the ones his sister knitted him- before dumping them into a river nearby. The ringing slowly disappears at the same time the clothing is being pushed down the stream. He watches them go, a blur of color swept by the rushing stream. He can imagine his sister's happy smile in the color. He turns away from it. He feels sick. Isn't that weird?

Returning back to Alfred, he smiles, though he feels a bit angry. Oh well. Cutting a lock of Alfred's perfect golden hair and snatching his glasses, he leaves.

After all, won't Alfred's little bitch want a reminder of her lover?

...


End file.
